How to TRAIN a Girl - And Not Get Killed!
by Erizabesu Miharu
Summary: One-Shot! Leo might be in over his head... see him in his new role as Emma's teacher! Fun little breather between full-length stories. Read, review, reflect... all the R-n-R's.


**The curse of writer's block continues to run me ragged... well, that and WORK! Spring fever seems to be the general consensus in and out of the office there last two weeks and not in a good way! So glad I have my ninja boys to provide me with some form of emotional release...**

 **Anyway, one-shot! A** **manriki chain is an ordinary chain weighted at both ends, and a kunai blade is a ninja dagger.**

Leo wasn't sure about this. But, from the looks of things, he didn't have a choice. Emma was back in their lives and she had a few more quirks then usual to work through. Master Splinter had talked with them all and, with summer approaching, Emma had stepped back from that marine program in order to gain some control over her mutagen-infused abilities. And Leo was the one in charge of reining them in.

"Ready when you are." Emma finished whipping her red hair into its ponytail and faced off across from him on the mat. It was the same position that she'd taken up every day in the last week. Leo kept telling her to mix it up, keep her opponent guessing and weary of her next move.

 _She'd going to fly forward..._ Leo sighed, rolling his shoulders. _Psyche me out with her fist and try to gain the upper hand by striking me in the back of the knees._

He could understand why she preferred that move. Emma was the shortest of their whole group and she had to fight to work her attacker's weight and force to her advantage. Course, now her fighting technique- sporadic as it was- had an edge.

"Let's try something different today." Leo stepped out of their circle and bent over a folded cloth that had been waiting for him.

"What'd ya mean?" Emma craned her neck curiously. "Leo, I'm barely two moves into that kata you're teaching me and my aim is-"

"That's just it." Leo hid a wince at the sear marks, still black on the wall above his head. He turned to Emma with the cloth. "You're a good fighter, Emma. A quick learner. But we get into the heat of sparring-"

Emma sighed and lifted her right hand. At her will, a faint volt of electrical energy entered her palm from the veins along her arm. "I know; this happens. Have I said 'I'm sorry'?"

"Plenty." Leo promised. "And Master Splinter's taught you how to control it; mind over matter. But Don and I were talking. You're able to transfer a ball of energy to your hand, collected from your nervous system and the electrolytes you've consumed. We need to find the proper conductor to expel that energy."

"When'd you step out of Hogwarts, Professor."

Leo narrowed his eyes at her attitude. "You want to see what's in this cloth or not?"

"Yes..." Emma drug out, eyeing the bundle that his held. Carefully, Leo undid the folds to reveal a slightly-battered set of Kunai blades. He grinned as Emma slowly grasped their significance. "I... you're giving me a weapon?"

"I'm giving you a channel." was how Leo saw it. He tossed them to her, which she caught- albeit clumsily. "It took Donnie awhile, but he enhanced the negative atom composition. Give 'em a charge."

Emma raised a brow warily, but quickly gathered her energy into her palms. Normally, she needed a slight jolt to get the electricity to come out, but now, it slipped through her skin easily, connecting to the handles of the kunai and traveling in sleek purple sparks along the blades. Almost like she was grinding them against a mill stone. Emma looked up, the sparks reflecting in her widened, excited eyes.

 _Oh no!_ Leo knew that look.

"Too cool!" Emma hooked the end rings of the Kunai into her index fingers and started to spin them nonchalantly. "I've had dreams about this! Well, I've dreamed about a manriki chain actually-"

"Emma." Leo started to edge to the left, her weak side.

Emma stayed concentrated on getting the Kunai to rotate faster around her fingers. "Just wait till I get 'em going..."

"Uh, Emma-"

"C'mon!" Emma bore down and suddenly the Kunai were blurred spheres of blue and purple electricity. Their sparks shot out in all directions... including Leo's!

Leo hopped back to what used to be Emma's radius, but a spark still grazed his shoulder. And it burned!

 _Argh!_ Leo bit off a cry. _Has she ever generated this much before?_

"OOOWWW!" Emma yelped and threw the Kunai away, bending over to grab her hands. Leo whipped his katana out, misdirected the first and barely managed to flatten himself out of the path of the second one. He felt the heat of the charged air as it zinged over a centimeter from his chin- and cracked into the stone wall of the dojo behind him. Leo rested on his shell for a moment, catching his breath. On the mat, he listened to Emma jumping up and down, squealing at the pain in her hands. "Ow! Owowowowow!"

"Leonardo!?" came Master Splinter's call.

"I'm comin' Gorgeous!" Mickey yelled out as Leo rolled over to pick himself up. Just in time to spot Emma on her knees, ready to dunk her glowing hands in their water channel. "Wait! Em-"

Her palms hit the water! Only instead of watching her body jolt and jerk from electrocution, the energy extended farther from her hands until the entire channel was covered in a crooked web of straggling electricity. Mikey, who'd been rushing in, skidded to a stop right at the edge of the circle. But of course, the lamebrain was too tilted and guaranteed to make a splash. Leo pushed up, knowing he wouldn't make it.

"Mikey!" Emma cried, retracting her hands. But the electricity didn't fade from the water.

"Gotcha!" Raph yanked his brother back, letting him fall to the floor. He glared over at Leo, who skidded to a stop on his side of the channel. "Ya wanna rein in your student there, Fearless?"

Leo glanced over at Emma, who was frantically running over the bridge to check on Mikey. _Believe me... I'm trying!_

THE END

 **Short and sweet! Hope it was enough to brighten your day! I'll be catching you guys up soon with a full-length feature! I swear on a stack of greasy pizza boxes!**


End file.
